Uzumaki
by pandia namikaze
Summary: Garis darah Ootsuki telah lenyap, lalu siapa yang akan melanjutkan tugas ini? Apakah saatnya untuk membuat bahtera baru? Kalau begitu, biarkan Uzumaki menjadi bahtera selanjutnya, biarkan aku menanggung dan menyelesaikan tugas yang tak pernah terselaikan...


_Kami menang, kami memang menang dalam perang ini. Lalu, selanjutnya apa?_

* * *

Suara sorak sorai tepuk tangan membuatku tersenyum. Kulihat wajah yang sekarang tengah menatapku dengan kasar di puncak Gedung Hokage, seolah berbicara padaku kalau semua ini bertentangan dengan keinginannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage ke tujuh dari Desa Konoha. Pengganti Hatake Kakashi yang hengkang dari jabatannya karena alasan usia –padahal dia masih muda, _yah,_ aku tahu Kakashi _sensei _hanya buat-buat alasan.

Tapi setidaknya dia lebih baik dari Sasuke, yang menolak menjadi Hokage sampai-sampai hampir ngajak perang satu Desa. "Hahaha… " Mengingatnya selalu memberiku rasa geli yang unik, mengingat ekspresinya saat itu memang benar-benar menyenangkan.

Tapi ini yang terbaik untuk Konoha, _yah, _memang yang terbaik untuk Konoha. Itulah alasanku untuk menolak jabatan Hokage.

Aku tahu memang banyak orang mengatakan kalau alasanku ini tidak masuk akal, tapi mereka bukan aku, mereka tidak tahu rasa sebenarnya menjadi inang dari _Juubi._ Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa keturunan dari klan Ootsuki lebih cocok untuk menjadi inang dari _Bijuu._

Alasannya adalah garis darah, garis dari Ootsuki seolah benar-benar cocok untuk mengekang _Bijuu. _Uchiha dengan matanya sebagai penunduk, Senju dengan kontol _Chakran_nya sebagai penyeimbang, dan Uzumaki dengan tubuh dan kemampuan segelnya sebagai penjara.

Dan Ootsuki… sebagai pusat dari segalanya. Awal dari perkembangan _Chakra _dan munculnya para _Bijuu._

Tapi dari cerita-cerita hebat tentang Ootsuki dan garis keturunannya, tersimpan pertanyaan yang sangat membuatku ingin tahu, bagaimana garis darah Ootsuki bisa mencapai hal yang sangat mustahil?

Teks kuno mengatakan bahwa Ootsuki Kaguya adalah seorang _Miko _dengan kemampuan yang sangat spesial, secara kebetulan bertemu dengan pohon Senju dan memakan buahnya, hingga jadilah dia wanita terkuat di dunia. Tapi, apa memang ceritanya seperti itu?

Secara logika, untuk menampung kekuatan yang besar diperlukan tempat yang besar, dan aku tahu, terlepas dari betapapun spesialnya Kaguya saat dia dikatakaan masih menjadi _Miko, _tetaplah menjadi hal yang mustahil untuknya menampung _Juubi_, sebuah eksistensi yang melanggar akal dari dunia.

Lalu apakah hal 'rahasia' yang hanya diketahui orang berkepentingan dari beberapa desa besar ini salah? Entahlah…

Berbagai macam pikiran terus bergelut dalam pikiranku, hingga tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang mendekat. Berbalik badan, muncul pada pandanganku beberapa orang berjalan beriringan, yang memimpin adalah teman baikku dan juga sekarang orang yang resmi menjadi Hokage ke tujuh.

"Naruto, kau kuning pirang sialan," belum saja kubuka mulutku untuk menyapa, sang Hokage malah tiba-tiba menyambutku dengan kata-kata yang sangat 'menyenangkan' di telinga.

"Yo, _Teme, _apakah waktunya untuk acara traktiran?" jawabku dengan cengiran biasa, yang dengan biasanya juga dijawab dengan kata-kata "Hmmm… " dari Sasuke, entah apapun makna kata 'Hmmm' tersebut.

"Kau yakin ingin keluar dari Desa?" pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sasuke dalam perjalanan ke kedai ramen. Membuatku berhenti berjalan dengan mata yang terus bertemu pandang dengannya.

Hanya senyuman kecil yang bisa ku keluarkan. Memandang ke arah Barat dengan pandangan menerawang, membuatku teringat akan seseorang.

Hinata, wanita yang hobi menyatakan cinta padaku pada saat-saat yang tidak tepat, yang dengan teganya juga membuatku merasa terkhianati. Janji untuk selalu bersama setelah medan perang tak bisa dia tepati, hanya semakin menambah duka ku kala melihat tebuh dinginnya yang terbaring di medan perang.

_Ya, _inilah salah satu alasan pentingku untuk meninggalkan Desa, tidak ada yang tersisa bagiku di sini.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa tahun setelah pengangkatan Sasuke sebagai Hokage**_

'Kami berhasil,' batinku. Melihat wajah orang-orang yang lega karena keberhasilan kami dalam mencegah jatuhnya Bulan sungguh menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi aku berhasil menyelamatkan salah satu harta berharga dari orang yang ku sayang. Hanabi, adik dari Hinata.

Beberapa hal menarik juga kudapatkan pada misi. Beberapa 'rahasia' yang aku yakin informasinya akan ditahan 5 Desa besar _Shinobi._

Kaguya dan keturunannya di legenda yang ternyata berasal dari Bulan. Hyuga yang ternyata merupakan garis darah dari saudara Hagoromo, dan beberapa hal lainnya.

Namun mengetahui hal-hal itu membuatku semakin memikirkan banyak hal, memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuketahui dengan kemampuanku saat ini. _Yah, _tapi hal itu bisa ditunda.

Saat diriku bersiap untuk pergi, tiba-tiba kudengar sebuah suara.

"_**Gaki… "**_ Aku mematung, merasakan tubuhku bergetar mendengar suara yang penuh akan aura dominasi.

"_**Kembalilah menuju portal ke Bulan, masuklah ke sana, akan kuantar kau menuju tempat yang bisa membantumu untuk melenyapkanku," **_Tanpa sadar kutolehkan kepalaku, kakiku melangkah, semakin cepat hingga menuju kecepatan tercepatku.

'Entah kenapa… entah kenapa seolah-olah aku harus mengikuti kata-kata dari monster ini untuk bisa bertahan hidup,'

"Ya, benar, aku masih ingin hidup,"

Tak kuindahkan suara teman-temanku yang memanggil. Instingku yang telah lama diasah mengatakan kalau apapun yang terjadi aku harus bisa sampai pada tempat yang monster sialan ini katakan.

"_**Di sini… "**_ Langkahku berhenti, tersadar dari lamunan tentang betapa bodohnya diriku karena mempercayai _Juubi_.

Kutolehkan kepala ke sekitar, melihat tempat yang dikatakan mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa melenyapkannya.

_Juubi, _monster terkuat dan awal dari para _Bijuu,_ yang katanya sudah lelah untuk diperalat dan memilih untuk meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya. Satu-satunya cara untuk mencapai hal tersebut adalah untuk mengambil inti Chakra darinya.

"_**Gali tanah di sini, Gaki… "**_

"_**Dua langkah ke kiri… "**_

"_**Lebih dalam lagi… "**_

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menuruti kata-katanya. Aku yang bahkan tak tahu hal yang dicari tidak mempermasalahkan _Juubi_ yang tiba-tiba menjadi banyak bicara dari biasanya.

Entah sudah berapa lama dan berapa 'titik galian' yang telah kami alami, dari beberapa meter sampai beratus-ratus meter lubang sudah bermunculan di dekat portal menuju Bulan. Hingga tiba-tiba,

_Tingg_

Sesuatu yang jelas-jelas bukan batu bertemu kontak dengan alat galianku. Melepaskan besi yang saat ini ada di tanganku, aku mencoba untuk lebih lembut mengusap hal yang baru saja aku temukan.

Bentuknya tabung dengan sesuatu seperti besi datar menjadi penutupnya, di dalamnya terlihat dua bentuk bulat dengan tambahan sesuatu seperti sulur yang menempel padanya.

"Ini… "

Tanganku menjadi sedikit bergetar, tatapanku menjadi agak buram karena terkejut. Aku yakin wajahku juga tak kalah anehnya karena menatap hal yang ada di dalam tabung ini.

"_Rinnegan_…apakah ini memang benar-benar _Rinnnegan?"_

"**_Gaki, untuk menekan kekuatanku, kau membutuhkan mata itu. __Mata terkutuk Rinnegan," _**_Juubi _memperjelasnya, hal yang ada di tanganku saat ini memang benar-benar _Rinnegan._

"_**Hagoromo**__** pada saat kematiannya menyimpan matanya di sini,"**_

"_**Kemungkinan, dia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi, dia tahu kalau kelak orang yang benar-benar bisa melenyapkanku akan terlahir,"**_

"_**Tapi dia juga menyadari, walaupun seseorang sepertimu memang benar-benar terlahir di dunia, kemungkinanmu untuk memiliki apa yang dibutuhkan benar-benar sangat tipis,"**_

"_**Karena itulah dia menyimpan matanya sendiri, memperbaiki dan menyiapkan untuk khusus mendukung orang sepertimu,"**_

_**"Dia menghapus residu chakranya dari mata ini dan membuatnya menjadi netral, benar-benar dipersiapkan untuk sepenuhnya kepemindahan pemilik,"**_

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata, kenyataan bahwa kakek Rikkudo mempersiapkan semua ini benar-benar menakjubkan untukku.

"_**Gaki, kau adalah haripan terakhir bagi garis darah Ootsuki,"**_

Cengkraman ku mengerat, kenyataan jika apa yang dikatakan _Juubi _tak bisa kubantah. Itu memang benar, Aku Uzumaki, garis darah dari Ootsuki.

"_**Kaguya yang hampir melenyapkanku telah kehilangan rasionalitasnya,"**_

"_**Hagoromo yang mencapai batas dan terpaksa membelahku,"**_

"_**Serta tak terhitung garis darah Ootsuki dan sebelum Ootsuki yang tak pernah bisa untuk melakukannya,"**_

Ya, benar. Pada kenyataannya semua yang dikatakannya memang benar, namun juga salah pada saat yang sama.

Ootsuki memang sudah kalah, tapi dia belum gagal. Kenyataan jika orang yang memegang _Juubi _bukan dari garis darahnya membuktikan kalau misi dari klannya sudah gagal, dan diserahkan kepada _clan _selanjutnya.

Tapi kenyataan jika garis darah Uzumaki mengalir dari Ootsuki juga tak bisa ditolak. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang kupedulikan adalah apakah aku bisa untuk melenyapkan _Juubi _adalah masalah yang sebenarnya.

_Dan untuk melenyapkan Juubi, aku harus menjadi… aku harus menjadi Dewa! Ya benar, garis darah Uzumaki harus menjadi garis darah Dewa!_

* * *

**Akhirnya nulis lagi ternyata, saya cuma mau bilang, tolong kritik cerita saya dengan sejujur-jujurnya...**

**_Peace_...**


End file.
